marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Central Park
Central Park is an urban park located in New York City. History Return to Asgard and Loki returning back to Asgard]] The Avengers reunited at Central Park to see Thor return to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract, escorted by a large crew of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Erik Selvig and Bruce Banner stored the Tesseract into an Asgardian containment case while Steve Rogers finally witnessed how HYDRA's weapon went out of human hands. Thor said goodbye to Selvig, and the rest of the Avengers watched the two Asgardians as they departed using the Tesseract, and later parted ways going to different places.The Avengers Welcome Back, Frank and Frank Castle's family together]] After his military trip to Afghanistan, Frank Castle finally returned to New York City to his family. Reassembled with Frank's best friend and teammate Billy Russo, Castle family decided to spent some time at Central Park. Lisa Castle was on the ride on carousel while her parents watched. Maria said that she gonna be too old of this. Then they was called by Frank Jr. and Russo who bought some snacks. While they eat, Russo joked with Frank Jr. that his father had been highly uncreative when choosing his name. He said that he had been named after , only for Lisa to question how he knew his name's origin despite being an orphan. Castles laughed and Russo said that she too smart to be Frank's daughter. Maria kissed him and said that now he has a family.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori Massacre at Central Park However, when William Rawlins learned Homeland Security agent Dinah Madani had received a tape of the Cerberus Squad as they tortured and killed Ahmad Zubair, Russo learned that Rawlins and Ray Schoonover, who believed Castle to be the source of the leak, had decided to assassinate Castle. Despite being ordered to be involved in the shooting, Russo refused, but did nothing to stop it.The Punisher: 1.02: Two Dead MenThe Punisher: 1.12: Home They knew exactly where Frank had be because of his stories about Castle family's homecoming tradition. Using his secret identity as "Blacksmith", Schoonover organized a deal between Mexican Cartel, Kitchen Irish, and the Dogs of Hell in the park. At the same time D.A. Samantha Reyes set a trap in the park to bring Blacksmith down. Reyes, not wanting to risk tipping the police off, decided not to clear the park of civilians, including the Castle family. When Russo left the park, Castle family stayed. At that time, gangs learned that the Blacksmith did not show up. Gang members got nervous which resulted a shootout. Using shootout as a cover, Cerberus members opened fire on Castle. As a result of massacre, Maria Castle, Lisa Castle, Frank Castle, Jr., undercover cop and several gang members was killed. However, Castle survived slightly shot in head.Daredevil: 2.04: Penny and Dime Ambushed by Irish Castle took time to sit alone in Central Park in front of the carousel where his family were massacred, watching the families play and enjoy their time together. However, he discovered that he was not alone as members of the Kitchen Irish began to surround him. As more and more people came around him, Castle prepared himself for a fight, despite being highly outnumbered by the mobsters, all of whom were armed although they claimed to want him alive, shooting Castle in the neck with a dart gun. confronts Kitchen Irish members]] With the group coming closer and closer, Castle grabbed one of the mobsters and stole his gun, killing several of attackers and using his hostage as a human shield, with Rory claiming they wanted Castle alive. The Irish began shooting Castle with tasers which barely slowed him down. Finn Cooley revealed that he wanted Castle after he killed several of their members, including Nesbitt and Cooley's youngest son and taken his money. Despite putting up a strong fight and taking down several members of the Irish mob, Castle was eventually stopped by the taser guns being fired at him as he fell to the floor. Danny Rand's Return first meeting Colleen Wing]] Without a place to live, Danny Rand was meditating in Central Park when Colleen Wing put dollars into his cup. Rand then watched as Wing continued putting up ads for her dojo. As Rand was about to return the money, he noticed her ads for self-defense and martial art. Intrigued, Rand asked if he could get a job at her dojo teaching kung-fu, however, Wing declined the offer.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way Duel at Bethesda Terrace dueling against Bakuto]] As Bakuto found himself at a disadvantage following a previous ambush, he ran to Central Park where he was cornered by his enemies, as Colleen Wing challenged him to a duel to the death, while Danny Rand and Davos watched on. Eventually, Wing gained the advantage and stabbed Bakuto through the chest, before Davos finished him off by stabbing Bakuto into the heart, killing him. This horrified Rand as he and Davos battled one another, with Rand defeating his friend, causing Davos to walk away, before Wing and Rand discovered that the Hand had taken Bakuto's corpse away.Iron Fist: 1.12: Bar the Big Boss Discussing Plan and Madame Gao discussing their plans]] Fearing she would not live long enough to see all her plans come to their conclusion, Hand leader Alexandra Reid traveled into Central Park where she fed the birds until Madame Gao joined her. They briefly discussed the park's history before they got back to business, as Gao noted that their contact in the major's office was ready and they could begin their mission. Reid however claimed that this would not work and insisted that they move their operation even faster than it already was. Although Gao noted that they had all agreed that their current plan worked best, Reid insisted that they adapt. Gao made a final argument that if they hurried their process then things would be noticed across the city, but Reid claimed that she was aware of this and was unbothered by the concept, ordering Gao to leave and inform the others of change of plan. As she walked away, Reid gave Gao the bird food and ordered her to finish feeding the birds for her.The Defenders: 1.01: The H Word Duel at the Central Park Carousel prepares to fight Billy Russo]] After confrontation at Curtis Hoyle's house, Billy Russo and Punisher agreed to meet at the Central Park at midnight. Punisher arrived at the park at midnight and had a skirmish with Russo at the carousel's tree-line which quickly drew towards the carousel itself. Russo took two employees and stabbed them. When Castle didn't engage Russo in combat, Russo threatened Castle by saying that the teenagers will die if he did not come to fight. Castle immediately attacked Russo in a gunfight on the spinning carousel. Russo was hit in the face with a ricochet bullet which lead him to shoot and disable Castle. When Russo was about the kill Castle, Dinah Madani arrived, gun-drawn, but Russo shot her in the head. brutally disfiguring Billy Russo]] Castle saw this and then punched and beaten Russo. When he pulled out a hidden blade which Castle quickly gained possession and disabled him. Castle rubbed his face on the carousel's broken glass. Russo's face was completely destroyed, and when he tried to stab Castle, he breaks Russo's arm and proceeds to smash his face against another mirror. Castle then grabbed the knife off the ground and holds it against Russo's neck, as he looked on at his now disfigured face. attempts to save Dinah Madani]] Russo asked Castle to kill him but he said "dying’s easy". He then smashed Russo's face first into the broken mirror, swearing Russo will know loss like Castle does every time he "looks at his ugly mangled face" every day. After a total four times of being smashed into the mirror, Russo passed out from the pain and after freeing Carl and Hayley from their restraints, Castle then held wounded Madani in his arms until the police arrived. Warning from Doctor Strange asking Tony Stark for his help]] Walking through the Central Park with Pepper Potts, Tony Stark recounted a dream he had that they had a child who they had named Morgan after Potts' eccentric uncle. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Doctor Strange, who told Stark that he needed his help and the fate of the universe was in the balance. Stark was unwilling to trust Strange immediately, until Bruce Banner appeared and greeted his old friend.